Diplomacy
by Masterarcher
Summary: After the Golden Age the monarchs must travel all over to get treaties. Calormen however is different than anything the kids have ever seen and it soon becomes clear that they must play by new rules: of life or death. No slash. Tons of family fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Ruling a kingdom, wearing splendid clothes, and going to extraordinary banquets every night, are all fantasies that fill the minds of children everywhere. Pretending to be dashing, honorable knights or beautiful, kind ladies is a game that children have held dear for centuries. Few, if any, children ever get to fulfill their fantasies. This, however, was not the case with the four Pevensie siblings who, due to a prophecy and a series of unbelievable events, ruled their kingdom of Narnia with grace and dignity far exceeding their years.

This sounds like a delightful life but the children learned shortly after their reign began that it was hard work that kept a country running and safe. A lot of hard work. The two kings, High King Peter the Magnificent and Edmund the Just, had to go to weapons practice every day and learn how to use every tool in their arsenal. Kings needed to know how to protect their countries. The two queens, Susan the Gentle and Lucy the Valiant, were given lessons on how to properly run a court. They, along with their brothers, had to learn the history of Narnia and all her customs so they could handle their subject's problems justly.

One of the most important and most difficult lessons to learn was that of diplomacy. While Edmund had taken to the lesson quickly, showing a gift for the subject, and Susan also understood its importance and could gracefully handle most situations, Peter and Lucy were not as fond of the lesson. It was not that these two did not understand the topic, it was simply that their natures did not allow it to be as easily learned. Both siblings were more blunt and spoke their minds, often times becoming angry at injustice which caused them to speak or act without diplomacy. While there was hardly anything Edmund hated worse than injustice both he and Susan understood the fact that there was evil even in their blessed realm of Narnia and the only way to deal with that evil was sometimes with diplomacy. However, they all got the chance to put this lesson to the test a little over a year after their reign began.

When not at their daily lessons, the young monarchs were busy dealing with the problems created by the White Witch. There were still beings corrupted by her evil influence so the kings went on many campaigns against these creatures while their worthy sisters ran the country. However, it soon became necessary to form alliances with the surrounding countries that were in turmoil themselves.

To protect Narnia's peace and safety they needed to be on peaceful terms with the surrounding nations and keep them on peaceful terms with each other in order to keep Narnia from being pulled into the fray. The first order of business had been Archenland and thank the Lion the negotiations had gone beautifully. King Lune was more than willing to be lifelong friends with Narnia and it was clear there would be no animosity between the two countries. Telmar had been a bit of a challenge. That country was far from friendly but their system of government had been much like England so the monarchs knew how to handle them. A peace treaty had been drawn up and signed, ensuring that Telmar would start no wars or invasions with Narnia or Archenland while the Golden Age was in effect. That left one far away land; Calormen.

And that is where our story begins, with our four monarchs and their body guards headed toward the strange land. The Kings and Queens were currently riding on their majestic steeds while their Faun guards followed on hoof. Their kingdom was left in the capable hands of Oreius and Mr. Tumnus because the children believed it was important for appearance and negotiations if all four monarchs were present. Plus they worked better together as a team rather than apart. They shared an inseparable bond forged in hardship, perseverance, and love, which was a bond that could never be broken. They trusted each other with their lives, which was the deepest kind of trust.

Peter and Susan were the parental figures to the younger two children, though none of them were truly children anymore. Peter had become wise in his ruling and he had become more of a man than England would have produced. He was also incredibly protective of his siblings but in unique ways. Telmar had taught him that he needed to protect Susan from potential suitors and he was sure Calormen would try to teach him the same lesson but he was prepared for it this time. Edmund also had hated the way the young men had looked at Susan and Peter knew he had an ally in protecting their beautiful sister.

With Lucy, Peter wanted to protect her innocence and spirit. The youngest ruler was independent and strong and Peter knew she would be less of a challenge, assuming of course he could keep her from following him and Edmund into battle.

Edmund, dear Edmund, Peter was closest with his brother and most protective of him. They were kings, brothers, and brothers in arms, the latter had brought them closer than ever. Woe be to any enemy who even thought of attacking the Just King on the battle field because they would taste the bite of Rhindon's merciless teeth.

Edmund was much like his older brother in that he too would do anything to keep his family safe. His sisters were dear to him and they were also his friends. Susan mothered him, which he outwardly seemed to hate but really loved. Lucy was his pride and joy, as she was their older brothers, and Edmund trusted her implicitly and went to her for advice.

Peter was the dearest to his heart, though, and he was the older monarch's rock. Edmund backed his brother up in everything and one of the few things that made Edmund lose his temper was a threat against his brother. It was said that as long as the two kings were in battle together no enemy stood a chance.

The sisters also were uncommonly loyal to each other and their brothers and neither girl was without her wiles in defending their family and country.

These were the imposing figures that rode toward the gates of Calormen.

"I know this is important but I'll be ready to go back home. I miss Narnia." Lucy said conversationally.

"Here, here. I'm more than ready to be home." Edmund agreed tiredly. He had been doing most of the leg work in making the peace treaties and he would have to do it again here.

"I think we are all ready to be home but this will be a new adventure! A new set of customs to observe. It'll be fun." Peter was always interested in new things so the opportunity seemed to excite him.

"Be careful Your Highnesses. Calormen is not a safe place and they are a war loving people." One of the Faun guards warned.

"How dreadful!" Susan exclaimed, showing how gentle her nature truly was.

"Dreadful or not, it's our duty to Narnia to ensure a peace treaty so let's be on our best behavior." Edmund said with a warning in his voice. He was dedicated to making sure Narnia stayed as peaceful and undamaged by war as possible. This statement brought seriousness back to the group as they rode into Calormen's capital.

Instantly the stark difference between this city and any the royal siblings had ever known was apparent. Different from Narnia absolutely, but also drastically different from Telmar or even England. The market place was bigger than any the monarchs had ever seen and it surrounded the palace, which sat in the center of the city, on all sides.

The vast market place was bustling with people all of a darker skin tone than any Narnian or Archenlander and the men wore elaborate turbans and the women wore veils. The colors of the clothes, tapestries, and awnings were vibrant and rich with reds and browns being the dominant colors. The roads were made of dirt and the few buildings that weren't wooden lean-tos were made of a mud/plaster material. It was very clear that this was a poor city and many of the citizens looked as if they were barely surviving and there were more than a few beggars on the streets.

Many people stopped to stare at the new comers in their strange Narnian armor and clothes and although some eyes showed curiosity, none of the eyes were friendly. Guards arrived to escort them to the palace and the siblings unconsciously moved closer together.

"Pete, I feel uneasy about this. The people are so…unwelcoming. And the poverty? Something isn't right." Edmund whispered so the girls couldn't hear him.

"I agree. We must be cautious. I don't understand this place." Peter's face was stern and weary, looking every bit the man and High King he was and none of the playful boy who was with them earlier. The kings casually looked at the guards. They each wore long scimitars and powerful looking long bows. They all wore special gloves with just two fingers, indicating they were specialized in bowsmanship.

"I could best them." Susan whispered and Peter smiled. His sisters were as observant as they were. Unfortunately the fact that these were bows men meant nothing because common guards were trained differently than the elite, skilled warriors.

As the group got closer to the large palace the roads became cobblestone and there were less and less venders and homes. They entered the gates to the royal grounds and as the iron gates closed, the kids got an overwhelming sense of unease.

The inside of the palace was elaborate and lavishly decorated with silk tapestries and fine works of art, almost all of which depicted some battle or another. The floors and walls were made of polished marble and the support pillars were trimmed with gold.

"They live in riches while their people starve?" Edmund asked Peter in disgust.

"I don't understand." Innocence shown through Lucy's voice as she searched her brothers faces for answers as to why the Calormen royals seemed to be so selfish and ignorant of their people's needs. A monarch put his or her people's needs above their own. They just did!

The Narnians were ushered into the throne room, which was even more ornate than the rest of the palace, if possible. The Tisroc, or king of Calormen, sat on a throne of gold with silver trimming and jewels embedded throughout it. The Tisroc himself was a big muscular man with a long black beard and hard brown eyes. Behind him stood a myriad of people. The closest was a tall man who was beardless and wearing a tall turban and the kids knew he was the Grand Vizier. As they approached the Tisroc, each of the four monarchs bowed in a grand gesture.

"Greetings Tisroc, may you live forever." Peter said, repeating the line he was told was customary. A faint smile touched the Tisroc's lips and he stood, also sweeping into a bow of respect.

"Greetings rulers of the North. Welcome to my kingdom and please accept my hospitality for the duration of your stay." He said in thickly accented English.

"You are most gracious. May I introduce myself and my co-rulers? I am High King Peter. This is my second, King Edmund and these are my sisters, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy." The Tisroc looked momentarily baffled and said,

"Pardon me but truly you have four rulers? I thought this was a rumor only. Who needs four rulers unless one along is not powerful enough to control his people? In Calormen I rule alone and I rule absolutely." The Tisroc's haughty tone caused all four to bristle and their guards began to fidget.

Edmund could see that Peter was working hard to keep his temper so he spoke up in his brother's stead.

"In Narnia we believe it is more advanced to have four eyes and ears to watch our country and keep ourselves in check. After all, what good is a tyrant for a ruler?" Edmunds logic was delivered so smoothly and innocently that it was impossible to argue.

"We will see which country has a better ruler by the time these negations conclude I think." The Tisroc said, threateningly. Peter was about to respond angrily when the Grand Vizier stepped forward.

"My lords and ladies," he said, inclining his head to the girls, "negotiations can begin on the morrow. Tonight there is a feast to be held in honor of your visit but first let me escort you to your rooms. I'm sure you must be tired from the long journey."

"Thank you. That would be most appreciated." Susan said, also sensing the anger building in the room. The Tisroc and Vizier looked surprised that she had spoken at all but they ignored it. After formal good byes were made, the Vizier led the kids to their rooms.

When they arrived, the kids were shocked to see the grandeur of the space. The room was large enough for all four monarchs and their two guards. There were large cushions, the kids took these to be the beds, in various areas of the room and smaller cushions surrounding a low table in the center of the room. The cushions themselves were made of silk and very plush. Sheer purple drapes adorned the walls and windows and there was a small opening onto a balcony. The room was very beautiful but very elaborate.

"I hope the rooms are to your liking?" The Vizier asked, humbly.

"They are most satisfactory. Please let the Tisroc know we appreciate his kindness." Peter said, regaining his regal air. The Vizier bowed and left the kids and their guards to freshen up.

"I don't like him. At all." Peter said, waiting patiently for his siblings counsel.

"Nor do I." Susan agreed, having also gotten the unshakeable feeling that something wasn't right in this place.

"How can someone who calls himself leader live in splendor while his people starve? It's barbaric." Lucy said in disgust, righteous anger burning in her eyes.

"It's despicable but we still need a promise of peace. We are kings and queens yes, but we are also diplomats right now and we can't afford to anger the Tisroc. We must remember our manners and follow their customs for now until we get what we want. Then we can go back to our beloved Narnia." Edmund said looking at his brother. Peter's eyes shown with pride as he clamped a hand on his little brother's shoulder. He had come so far since that angry boy that followed Lucy into their new home.

"Ed, you're getting wise in your old age." Edmund grinned and playfully shoved his brother away. "Come. Let us clean up and get ready for our banquet. But be on guard all of you. I want us to observe our hosts and learn their ways but be cautious. I don't trust the Tisroc. Stay close to me tonight." Peter spoke these words as king and it was an order the kids would obey.

They all got refreshed and the girls changed into the formal dresses they had brought and the boys put on good tunics and leggings. Before long they looked like the royalty they were and a force to be reckoned with at that. Suddenly a knock came at the door and the Grand Vizier entered to escort them to the banquet hall.

If the kids had thought the luxury they had seen thus far had been too much, nothing could have prepared them for the vast banquet hall whose domed ceiling went up for at least fifty feet. Huge tables lined the hall with gold cups and plates at each setting. Dozens of Calormen nobles, Tarkaans and Tarkheenas, milled around the room and exchanged pleasant conversation. They were dressed in their fines robes and veils all of which looked very different from Narnian attire.

Everyone stopped to look at the kings and queens as they entered the hall and many whispers spread about the strange body guards. Almost none of these people had ever seen a Narnian before, so the Fauns were a strange sight to behold.

"Ah! There are my honored guests! Come sit at the head of the table with me." The Tisroc called to the royals and they were ushered to the lead table and seated with Peter and Susan on the Tisroc's right and Edmund and Lucy on his left. Many of the young men stared openly at Susan, whose doe brown eyes and perfect skin that practically glowed was hard not to stare at. Both the girls had grown so much since moving to Narnia, as had the boys, but Susan had become the object of many young men's affection as of late. Peter and Edmund glared at them all with such ferocity that most of the men quickened their paces to get away.

"I hope you are hungry little royals! In Calormen we give feasts to be remembered."

"You are a most gracious host, Tisroc may you live forever." Peter responded politely. The Tisroc laughed and clapped his hands, summoning the food. Trays of roasted Boer, steamed fish, cooked vegetables, and nuts were brought to the tables by chained slaves. The Narnia's all looked at each other in disgust with the same thought going through their heads. 'Slaves? What kind of monsters kept slaves?'

The kids politely put a little of each food onto their plates and although the food wasn't bad, the children longed for Narnian bread and fruit and Mrs. Beaver's stew. They exchanged conversation with the Tisroc and other nobles for many hours when a young Calormen approached the table with his head bowed. Peter and Edmund tensed, thinking the young man wanted Susan's attention, but the Tisroc grinned widely at him.

"I was wondering where you were, my son!" Then he turned to Peter and said, "Please allow me to introduce my son, Prince Daka." The man bowed and said quietly,

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lord's, my ladies. I have heard much about your amazing kingdom."

"All good I hope?" Peter asked in a friendly way. The young man was shy but seemed nice enough.

"The very best." He responded and Peter smiled. Perhaps they had an ally here.

"My son will be joining us for negotiations tomorrow. I want him to learn all he can about the kingdom. Plus he is a gifted negotiator." The Tisroc said with pride.

"His presence will be most welcome." Edmund said as he reached for his glass of mead. Politics were a long tiring process but they didn't start until tomorrow and tonight he planned on relaxing a little, though he preferred Narnian spiced wine. The rest of the night went fairly well and around midnight the Narnians retired to their bed chambers.

The banquet hall was cleared out leaving only the Tisroc, Grand Vizier, and Prince Daka in the room.

"I don't see why we have to keep these pretenses up. We all know the negotiations are moot." The Tisroc ranted, pacing the room angrily.

"It is vital, Your Majesty, for them to believe we want peace as well. That way we can lull them into a sense of safety, convince them to send their guards back to the North to tell their people how good things are going, then we kill them all. We will ride to Narnia, our whole army, and the Narnians will think we are friends so they won't be expecting a fight and we will simply take over the country." The Vizier said with a sinister smile while Daka watched the two, looking uncomfortable.

"But father, Narnia is such a good land! Their people are happy. Actually happy! I don't see why we must pay such foul games. It's not as if we need their lands."

"Ack! My son you have much to learn! More land is power and we always need more power." The Tisroc said with a greedy grin in his eyes along with a hint of insanity. Daka just sighed and lowered his eyes in submission.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok so here is part 2! Thanks for the reviews ya'll and PLEASE continue to send them! I live off reviews! Things will start getting more interesting I swear. Just stick with it. This chap starts off in the negotiation room. Thanks again for reading!

"Narnia wants peaces between our lands! Not to be your back up in a war we would never endorse!" Edmund said in exasperation. The negotiations had been going for hours now and the Calormen diplomats had tried to get Narnian land, which the regents had violently refused, Narnian resources without any return goods, and now they wanted use of Narnian troops in any senseless war the Calormen government decided to start.

"You are completely unreasonable!" The Tisroc exclaimed.

"Us!? You're the one who wants everything we have with no help in return!" Peter said, standing and pacing the room. Edmund stood as well and went to stand by the fireplace that was in the great hall and pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing away the massive headache he had.

The Grand Vizier subtly motioned to Tisroc, letting him know that his was not the way to deal with the Narnians. The Tisroc responded with an exasperated look, clearly conveying the thought that he thought he was being generous. Fine. He would try a different tactic.

"Narnia simply wants peace. Understandable. But you offer us nothing. You must understand this is business and it must prosper both sides and I think I have a solution." The Tisroc stood and walked toward Edmund who had looked up in interest. The girls, who had been sitting quietly as instructed by Peter, turned and looked hopeful that this long negotiation would soon come to an end.

"I am willing to offer total peace with the exchange of a gift." The Tisroc came even closer to Edmund. Peter edged closer, an uneasy feeling gnawing at his stomach. "After all, what country needs four monarchs?" The Tisroc said with a chuckle. He stepped forward and grabbed Edmunds chin between his finger and thumb and lifted it appraisingly.

"Yes you are a strong one with a fair complexion as well. You would make a wonderful edition to my private collection of slaves." Peter was there in an instant, sword drawn and standing between the Tisroc and his brother, who was visibly shaken. The guards in the room drew their weapons as well and Lucy and Susan jumped to their feet, daggers in hand, ready to defend their brothers. Both the Grand Vizier and Prince Daka looked incredible tense and not sure what to do. The tension and anger in the room was palpable.

"If you ever touch my brother again, I will give our countries reason for war. And Calormen reason to find a new Tisroc." Peter spoke these words with deadly calm but an uncontrollable anger burned in his eyes.

"You would be killed!" The Tisroc spat, indignation written all over his face. Peter twisted his wrist slightly so that his sword pointed directly at the ruler's chest.

"Perhaps. But after you had suffered for your serious transgression." The absolute promise in these words infuriated the Tisroc but it also scared him. The fierce protectiveness over his brother and the hatred shown for the Tisroc, told everyone in the room that Peter would gladly make good on his promise.

"My lord," The Grand Viziers silky voice broke the silence. He stepped between the rulers of the two counties, and gently moved the Tisroc back. "It has been a long day. Tensions are high but no harm was meant by either party. I propose we conclude today's proceedings and continue fresh tomorrow."

The Tisroc exhaled in a huff and said, "Agreed." Then stalked out of the room, followed by Prince Daka and the other dignitaries. Susan and Lucy sheathed their daggers and left the room followed by Edmund, who was still quiet, then Peter, who still had his sword out.

Once they got to their rooms Peter sheathed his sword and pulled Edmund into a strong hug. Edmund returned the hug fiercely, needing his brother's comfort because he was still shaken from the prospect of being a slave. Peter pulled back and began angrily pacing the room along with Susan. Lucy had taken to hanging onto Edmunds waist, thoroughly upset by the turn of events.

"That monster!" Susan exclaimed angrily, furious by the threat to her brother. Peter was past words he was so angry. That filth had touched his brother! Insinuated making him a slave in exchange for peace! AS a ruler, Narnia and her people should be his first priority and mostly that was true. But in the case of his siblings he was no longer king, he was a lethally trained older brother who would not hesitate to kill for his siblings.

"Well, Calormen is a bit…different than I expected." Edmund commented softly, smiling sheepishly at his older siblings. Peter and Susan stopped pacing and stared at him, slack jawed. Then they simultaneously burst into laughter at their brother's poor attempt at levity. Peter walked over and ruffled his brother's hair.

"A bit? I'd hate to see your definition of drastically different." The four just smiled at each other. They stayed in their rooms for the remainder of the night and had their dinner brought to them. They were just finishing up and getting ready for bed when Lucy turned to Peter and said,

"I don't like it here. I've had an awful feeling about it since we've arrived and I want to go home. Dash peace, we have Aslan on our side." Peter smiled sadly.

"It doesn't work like that Lu. It's our job to keep Narnia safe for Aslan. We can't very well do that if we fight every country that we don't like." Lucy folded her arms and looked petulant.

"I know. But I still don't like it." Peter chuckled and looked at Susan. The Gentle queen nodded and shooed Lucy off to bed with her. The two oldest were usually quite telepathic when it came to parenting their younger siblings. Once they were gone, Peter sighed and rubbed his head tiredly, looking much older than he was.

"Forget about today, Pete." Edmund advised wisely.

"How can I? They way they treated you? What they're willing to do? It's barbaric!" Peter spat in disgust. Edmund nodded.

"Yes. But we don't understand this nation's complex social order or beliefs. Nor do they understand ours. How are we to make peace with a people we don't understand? And I assume peace is still the main objective?"

"Yes of course it is. What do you suggest?" Peter asked, knowing his brother was thinking about the thousands of Narnians back home that they were serving.

"Learn. We need to learn more about these people before an agreement will be made."

"I don't know how you can be so calm after today. You're right though. Tomorrow we begin learning. Tonight we sleep! Off to bed with you!"

"Yes my liege!" Edmund said, jumping up and mock-bowing to his brother while narrowly avoiding a pillow thrown at his head by the High King himself.

The next morning, after they had woke and dressed, the Grand Vizier entered with a surprising proposal.

"My lord the Tisroc, may he live forever, feels there are too many misunderstandings between our two peoples so he sends his invitation to join us at our most prestigious form of entertainment." Peter looked surprised by this offer and looked to his siblings for their opinions. Susan and Lucy both looked hopeful, thinking this was the first step toward friendship. Edmund looked skeptical at the sudden gesture but nevertheless nodded his approval. It was, after all, an amazing opportunity. Peter turned back to the Vizier with his most kingly smile and said,

"We accept and are most grateful for the opportunity."

"Wonderful! Please follow me and I will lead you to the arena." The Vizier said with a great smile, leaving the room with a flourish. The girls followed him out, flanked by the boys, who had a suspicious feeling they were walking into something they'd regret. Their Faun guards followed a short distance behind.

The group of Narnians were led through passages of the palace they had never seen before that ran parallel to a courtyard and passed all the slave quarters. The boys memorized the way, something Oreius had taught them to do when in enemy territory in case they ever needed to find their way again.

They passed one room that smelt strongly of perfume and the sound of weeping was prominent. Lucy, always wanting to help, peeked inside and saw a room full of beautiful Calormen women, all veiled. Some were crying and others were consoling them, hugging them close or letting them cry into their shoulders. Lucy was about to ask what was wrong but one of the Faun guards touched her shoulder gently and shook his head when Lucy looked up at him questioningly. Peter and Edmund had stopped to watch and looked to the other guard, who had a look of disgust of his face, for answers.

"Fauns mate for life. It is not so with other countries."

"A harem?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why are they upset?" Edmund asked. The Faun shook his head, clearly not knowing the answer but they were all deeply troubled by this. They hurried to catch up with the rest of the group, just in time to be led through open doors into brilliant sunshine and onto a terrace. The sight that met them was awe inspiring and all the Narnians were struck. They stood on the kings platform, high above an arena much like the Gladiator's of Rome that they had learned about in England but far larger. It looked as if all of Calormen could fit in the seats below and the arena itself was full of sand and large boulders that would serve as obstacles. It looked like an overblown version of their training grounds in Narnia.

To their left the Tisroc sat in a chair whose grandeur was second only to the royal thrown. There were four smaller seats, two on either side of the Tisroc, for the kings and queens to sit.

"Ah, Welcome! Now you will get a taste of true Calormen Culture! Please sit!" The Tisroc said joyfully. Prince Daka was standing behind him with eyes downcast. Peter and Edmund sat on either side of the Tisroc and Susan sat on Edmund's left while on the other side Lucy sat to Peter's right. Their guards hovered protectively behind them.

"Thank you for your kindness. May I ask what kind of games are these?" Susan asked in the most diplomatic of ways.

"It is a game for our most trained warriors to see who the best is." The Tisroc said simply.

"And what are the rules?"

"First to kill, wins." The color drained from all four siblings faces at these words but before an outraged word could be uttered, a gong sounded and two doors opened at either end of the arena and two young men stepped out. One was tall and lanky, with a scared expression on his young face. The other looked battle warn and had a hardened look in his eyes. He wore a sleeveless tunic and baggy trousers and his grungy hair hung to his broad shoulders. He was muscular and fit but even from the platform the kids could see scars adorning his arms and one long scar tracing his jaw line. Each man held a curved scimitar and the battle worn man walked to the center of the ring with confidence while the other one skulked forward slowly. When the two met in the middle there was no formal announcement to start, no warning. The stronger of the two just attacked the other one.

The crowd erupted in cheers and yelling, egging the two warriors on. They were both well trained but the muscular man was a natural. He struck upward, barely giving his opponent time to block, and then he thrust forward, forcing the other man to jump back. It was clear he had no intention of prolonging this fight any longer than necessary. Peter quickly motioned for one of his guards to come forward.

"Take my sisters back to our rooms. Now!" He commanded, almost frantically. They girls had seen too much battle in their time. The Faun bowed and said, "Yes sir!" and ushered the girls out. It was not a moment too soon because the experienced warrior had jumped onto one of the boulders to gain the upper ground. He poised his sword and leapt down at his opponent, plunging the weapon into the other man's chest. The crowds cheering was deafening as the man pulled his sword free and watched the other man fall to the ground, dead before he hit.

Peter and Edmund shared a looked that conveyed their disbelief and horror. What kind of people enjoyed the slaughter of others! The victor raised his bloody sword to the Tisroc and shouted something in the Calormen language, then walked out of the door he came from.

"For you, father." Prince Daka translated sadly.

"Father?!" Peter exclaimed in surprise.

"They both were my sons. Illegitimate of course. But now you have a taste of our life style, our culture. Better for negotiations yes?" Edmund had been trying to control the tempest of anger building in him this whole time at the injustice of it all.

"This is monstrous! If this is a hint into the war mongering of your country then Narnia will have nothing to do with you! You're…" Edmund, who had stood to give his speech to the Tisroc, was cut off by Peter jumping to his feet and clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Forgive him. This is very different from our land. We need time to process this new information." Indignation shown in the Tisroc's eyes and he said coldly,

"Go." Peter practically dragged Edmund out of the platform, followed by the remaining guard.

"Pete how could you be so calm!? That display was…was…" Edmund couldn't find the right words, he was so outraged by the new turn of events.

"Don't think for one minute I'm ok with this, Ed!" Edmund looked up at his brother and saw intense fury in his ice blue eyes. The severity of the situation fell upon the boys like a blow to the stomach. This was a strange country with games of life or death and they needed to learn the rules before something really bad happened.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well that last chap was interesting huh? It only goes downhill from here! Lol! This chap starts with Peter and Edmund getting back after the 'games'. I want to point out that I'm dumb and misspelled 'Calormen' for two chapters. I sincerely apologize for my stupidity and errors have been fixed in the following chapters. Again sorry and much thanks to the one who pointed it out to me. Thanks again for sticking with me! Ya'll rock!

They arrived in their rooms to find a crying Lucy and a shaken Susan. Lucy jumped up and ran to Peter, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back fiercely.

"I wanna go home Peter!" Lucy sobbed.

"You are. You and Su are both going home tonight." Peter promised her gently. Susan looked at him reproachfully.

"Peter as much as I want to go back to Narnia too, we can't just leave you."

"Yes, you can. This place is more dangerous than I ever could have imagined. I won't risk your safety."

"I agree. You, Lu, and one of the guards will leave tonight." Edmund said firmly. Just then a knock came on the door and Prince Daka entered softly. Peter and Edmund glared at him and moved slightly to position in front of their sisters.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"You don't agree?" Susan asked, suspicion singing through her voice.

"How could I? My mother is…was the queen but my father's other sons are still by brothers, if only by half. They are promised a chance at the throne if they train and fight and win but it will never be. I am my father's only legitimate heir. I hate watching my brothers fight each other like animals."

Peter and Edmund glanced at each other, not even being able to comprehend such a fate.

"I am glad someone here has a heart. You, at least, will understand why the queens of Narnia will be journeying home tonight." Peter said in a dignified manner.

"My lord, no! My father would see that as a disrespectful, distrusting act and who knows how he will react! I fear his mind is not fully with him anymore."

"Then they shall leave by cover of night with no one's knowledge. Peter and I will stay here to try and continue negotiations." Edmund said solemnly.

"Ed, no! It's too dangerous for us to leave you! I won't go!" Susan said, crossing her arms stubbornly. Peter turned to face her full with a look that was so stern it was almost frightening.

"I'm not asking as your brother. I'm commanding as your king." Both Susan and Lucy stood straighter, heads level, eyes straight forward.

"As you wish." They murmured grudgingly. Peter turned to Edmund. He wished he could order the same to his brother but the High King knew it was hopeless. Edmund would have no qualms about ignoring this particular direct order. Price Daka sighed tiredly.

"I will arrange for the guards to be gone from the gates tonight at midnight but you must be swift."

"Thank you for your help. Peace is still our mission and we will do what we can to preserve it." Peter said, inclining his head to the Prince.

"I must go. There is much to do. Good luck." And with that Daka left. The siblings prepared for the girls journey and at eleven they headed to the city gates, cloaked and hooded. Once they arrived they didn't have long to wait before the guards left and it was time to say their goodbyes. The Fauns went to retrieve the queen's horses and to give them privacy.

Susan hugged Edmund close and ran a hand lovingly threw his dark hair. She hated leaving him. Ever since their first battle in Narnia she was loath to let her youngest brother out of her sight. She pulled away and smiled sadly at him through tears. Next she went to Peter who quickly enveloped her in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder, trying to keep the sobs at bay. Peter played with her long hair absently and whispered,

"Stay safe. Please stay safe." She nodded and whispered back,

"We will. You too. Take care of Ed." Peter smiled ruefully, sharing his sisters over protectiveness of their brother.

"I won't let anything happen to him." He promised, calming his sister's nerves. Next was Lucy's turn to say her farewells and she wrapped her arms around Edmund's waist and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her head.

"Love you Lu. We'll be fine." Edmund did love his sister and hated to see her worry. She leaned away and smiled at him, brave face firmly intact, then she went to Peter. The oldest dropped to his knees to be eye level with her, though the gesture was hardly necessary anymore. Lucy had grown several inches since they had lived in Narnia and was almost as tall as Susan now, though both boys were already much taller than them. Lucy looked straight into her oldest brothers eyes and said,

"Take care Peter. It's tricky here and I'll never forgive either of you if you get hurt. Not to mention I'd lead the whole Narnian army into Calormen." Peter laughed a real, deep laugh.

"Then I pity the country if the Valiant Queen comes after them." They hugged tightly then the boys helped the girls onto their now present horses.

"Aslan be with you all." Edmund told them.

"And with you." Lucy replied and with that the two girls spurred their horses out of the gate, with their guard fallowing on hoof. The young kings watched them sadly, feeling as if they had just lost a part of themselves to the unknown.

"They will be fine my lords." Their guard comforted.

"I hope so. Come, we have a few hours yet before dawn and we should sleep." We will need our rest." Peter said and with that they retired back to their quarters.

The next morning the two kings entered the grand hall were negotiations took place and they were met by the Tisroc and his counsel of Tarkaans and their Tarkheenas.

"The queens have opted not to join us today?" the Tisroc asked good-naturedly. Peter and Edmund looked at each other, deciding unspoken if they would tell the truth.

"An unexpected complication occurred and the queens had to return to Narnia last night. They send their apologies for the abrupt departure." The Tisroc's eyes noticeable darkened and he gripped the table in an attempt to control his anger.

"Nothing serious I hope?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Not at all. Merely a family problem." Peter supplied smoothly.

"Then let negotiations continue." The Tisroc said silkily but anger still glinted in his eyes. The negotiations went on tirelessly for the rest of the day with little progress made. Around eight that night they dismissed and the Narnians retired along with the council of Calormen nobles, leaving the Tisroc, Vizier, and Daka alone yet again.

"They suspect." The Tisroc said furiously.

"No my lord. The kings would have left too if they had suspected."

"Whatever it was that scared the queens away, it still nullifies our plans! We have lost the element of surprise." The Vizier stroked his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly a frightening smile grew on his face.

"This has changed nothing. We arrest the kings for some reason or another, such as 'they have insulted the Tisroc, may he live forever' or 'plotted conspiracy to take over the country.' We execute them, ride to Narnia under a banner of peace, the queens will think negations have gone well and welcome us with open arms and we continue the plan as we had it."

"Brilliant. That clever mind of yours is invaluable to me, Vizier." The Tisroc said happily.

"I live only to serve you my lord." The Vizier answered with a malicious smile.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"He was angry Pete. There was no reason for anger unless something underhanded is afoot." Edmund ranted, not liking the idea of someone plotting against his country or his family.

"What would you have me do Ed? I don't see a way out of this sticky mess quite yet but we will find it."

"I know Pete. I'm sorry. I shouldn't worry you." Peter smiled and stood, throwing an arm around his brothers shoulder and leading him to the balcony that overlooked the cities bazaar. People bustled to and fro, going on with their lives, oblivious that they were uncared for by their government who was supposed to keep them safe.

"It's my job to worry. To worry about Narnian and our people. To worry about brave Lucy and her wonderfully innocent nature. To worry about sweet Susan who grows more beautiful with each passing day and who draws more unwelcome suitors just as quickly. I worry about you and how you attract trouble. And my peoples worries, my sisters worries, and your worries are my own." Edmund smiled and leaned his head back against Peter's shoulder, comfortably. Open family affection was not as accepted in England but Edmund thanked Aslan that it was accepted here. A warm hug or kiss on the head was the most wonderful thing in the world when comfort was needed.

"You are my brother, my confidant, my _**king**_… but I am a king as well. Their worries are mine as well. And so are yours." The younger king reminded gently. Peter laughed good-naturedly and squeezed Edmund's shoulder in a side hug.

"What would I do without you Ed?"

"Have no idea how to handle diplomatic situations for one." Edmund answered dryly. The two stood in companionable silence, overlooking the busy city. They had both changed so much since coming to Narnia. Peter now stood at nearly six feet tall and Edmund was only a head behind. They both looked more like men then boys, having well muscled arms and chests from countless hours of weapons training. Their stances were wide, already a testimony to their battle readiness and their hands were calloused from hard work. They had similar build and their faces clearly showed that they were related but they were two different sides of the same coin.

Peter's blonde hair was shaggy and light and kept swept out of his face. Likewise his brilliant blue eyes were crystal clear and showed his emotions like an open book. Edmund was much less open and Peter and Lucy were often the only ones who could read him. He wore his hair the same length as Peter but it fell in front of his dark chocolate eyes. They complemented each other well as they stood, watching the people.

Suddenly their peace was disrupted as Prince Daka burst into the room.

"My kings! You must leave at once! The Vizier is on his way with half a dozen men to arrest you!" He blurted, out of breath. An identical look of horror mixed with disbelief crossed the kings faces.

"On what grounds!?" Peter demanded in anger.

"A made up excuse. There is a plot to take over Narnia. Pease you must leave!"

"Wait. We can't. If we leave it will give them provocation to attack Narnia. Plus it will put you in danger Prince Daka." Edmund said reasonably.

"Then what are our options?" Peter asked, already thinking of possible solutions.

"We will send our guard to warn to girls and get Oreius. We will stay here and try to reason with the Tisroc." Peter nodded, already calling the guard and giving him the orders. The guard looked torn and clearly hated his orders but saw the wisdom so he bowed and deftly leapt out the window, climbing down and away from the palace. Prince Daka was shaking his head.

"No! They mean to kill you! You must leave!" Peter closed his eyes, his worst fear coming true. He had hoped a situation like this could be avoided.

"Then we die for our people and give our sisters a chance to rectify the situation." Edmund spoke gravely and Peter's eyes flew open.

"No Ed! There is no reason both of our lives should be forfeit. Go! Warn…" Peter was cut off my Edmund's laughing.

"Do shut up Peter." Before more arguing could take place the Vizier led in a small troop of soldiers.

"Kings Peter and Edmund, you are hereby under arrest for conspiracy to over through the Tisroc, may he live forever, and to take over Calormen." Edmund couldn't stop himself from snorting at the irony of the charge, causing the Vizier to turn furious eyes on him and step forward, soundly slapping Edmund across the face. The blow was hard and unexpected, causing Edmund's head to whip to the side.

Peter was a blur as he struck the Vizier with a hard punch to the eye. Then all chaos broke loose. The soldiers moved forward and the young kings tried to defend themselves but they were outnumbered. Within minutes, the boys were struck in the head with sword hilts and sunk to the ground, unconscious.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N They just can't stay out of trouble can they? Or I won't let them anyway! Hope everyone still likes this! Best way to let me know is in a review!*hint hint!*

Cold. That was the first sensation Edmund became aware of as he woke up. _'Odd. It's not cold in Calormen. I must be underground.' _The next thing he became aware of was the fact that his arms were pinned above his head by something also cold. A violent clink of chains sounded next to him and before he opened his eyes Edmund said,

"Don't struggle. It just makes it hurt worse. Trust me, I know." The struggling stopped instantly and there was a sharp exhale of breath.

"Thank the Lion! Ed, I was wondering when you would wake up!" Edmund groaned as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was indeed underground in a dark dungeon and his and Peter's arms were both chained above their heads by manacles and the boys themselves sat slumped on the stone ground.

"How are you? Are you hurt? Peter asked, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm fine. Just a head ache and stiff shoulders. You?"

"Same. Quite a mess we've gotten ourselves into." Edmund only nodded looking around the small room. Flashes entered his mind's eye unbidden. A different dungeon, chains too tight, much much colder.

"Ed! We'll get out of this. I won't let anything happen to you." Peter knew his brother well enough to know where his mind was going. It was the same thing he himself had nightmares about.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Edmund said softly. Last time he was in a dungeon, the events that followed very nearly ended with Peter being killed. Granted he himself had come much closer to death but that made little difference to Edmund.

"Ed…" Before Peter got the chance to finish chastising his little brother, the door to the dirty dungeon swung open at the top of a stairwell that led to the exit. The Tisroc, Vizier, and Daka all entered with the Tisroc leading the way, his stride overly confident. Daka stood behind with head bowed, apparently in shame.

"Well, look at the mighty kings of Narnia. I told you we would see who the better nation was." The Tisroc gloated with a laugh.

"Yes better at deception and dishonesty to be sure as well as foul play. However, Narnians are clearly the better fighter. How's that eye, Grand Vizier?" Peter asked, keeping a cocky mask on, unwilling to show weakness to this scum. And the Vizier's eye was indeed black and blue.

The Tisroc bent down and viciously punched Peter in the side, causing the boy to squirm away and cough as the breath was knocked from his lungs. Edmund growled animalisticly and the sound was so startling and frightening that the Tisroc actually took a step away from Peter and all eyes fell on Edmund.

"Don't…touch…my brother." He ground out through clenched teeth. The momentarily startled Tisroc snapped out of the daze and was angered that the young man had been able to elicit such a response.

"You are not in control anymore, boy! You and your brother are at my mercy now and I assure you I have no mercy. You will both be dead by this time tomorrow." With that the Tisroc and Vizier stormed out leaving Daka to throw an apologetic look at the kings and follow after his father.

"Well that was reassuring." Peter stated as the door closed.

"Don't Peter. Don't joke about this!" Edmund said angrily. His own death he could handle but not Peter's. Never Peter. Peter sighed. He was thinking along the same lines. He had only felt this level of fear once before. A fear so deep your gut twisted and you thought you would _**die**_ from the feeling of it mixed with grief. He had promised himself never to go through that again, he had promised to keep Edmund, his baby brother, safe. But how?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

How shall this be handled? There is a certain amount of politics involved." The Tisroc pondered thoughtfully.

"Please father! Why must they be killed? They have done nothing wrong!" Prince Daka pleaded desperately.

"Bah! Your heart is too soft my son! That will need to be changed. But first the matter at hand. Vizier, what ideas do you have?" The Grand Vizier had been sitting quietly through this exchange but now he looked up with a none-to-friendly smile.

"We wish to overtake Narnia and further our own standing. Have them compete, one at a time, against the undefeated Rasheed in Calormen's game of choice. Not only will we obtain Narnia but further our own standings in the world's eyes by having a Calormen warrior kill the mighty kings of Narnia." The Tisroc digested this suggestion, and then broke out into a jolly, malicious laugh.

"Brilliant! Have the arena prepared and Rasheed notified immediately."

"As you wish my lord." The Vizier said, bowing and exiting the room.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Being locked in a dungeon was very boring and uncomfortable, Peter decided. They had been locked in the same position for over twenty-four hours now and both their arms were cramping from being help up so long and their wrists chafed from the unforgiving metal. Edmund's stomach growled loudly and pitifully. Peter looked at his brother who smiled sheepishly but Peter couldn't bring himself to smile back. Anger, frustration, and helplessness all bubbled inside of him, making his gut twist even more.

'_Aslan please help us. We need you.' _Peter prayed silently. Edmund rubbed his boots together for the millionth time, assumable to keep circulations flowing through his legs and looking like he was trying to kick off his shoes. The younger Pevensie growled in frustration.

"What is it Ed?" Peter asked tiredly but no answer came because the door swung open and the Vizier entered with four soldiers.

"Well my young guests, you have overstayed your welcome but don't worry. We have a going away party that no one will ever forget. Since you enjoyed our games so much it has been decided that you shall participate in them." The color drained from the boys faces and they looked at each other in horror. Their skills with swords were legendary but they were both too weak to fight effectively not to mention fighting to the death was not a morally acceptable pastime for a Narnian, especially her kings.

"Now the only question is which one first?" The Vizier said, contemplatively. He eyed both boys, keeping them in suspense as he made a decision. He brought his hand up to his eye and said,

"The older one. Take him." Peter sighed in relief as the men came to unlock his chains. At least it wasn't Edmund.

"NO! Take me!" Edmund screamed in desperation. Peter glared at him with a look that clearly said, _'Shut up Ed'_.

"It makes more sense! Start with the youngest and work your way to High King. Nothing like theatrics to make your country look good." Edmund said, desperation clear in his voice.

"Stop!" The Vizier commanded, right before Peter was unlocked. Peter's relief turned to a mixture of anger and fear.

"It makes no difference to me if you'd rather die first little king. Unlock him." The Vizier said haughtily. The guards unlocked Edmund and hauled him to his feet while Peter stared at them, momentarily speechless. The guards briefly let go of the dark haired king who fell to the ground due to weak legs from sitting so long.

"Don't worry Pete. Aslan will catch us." Edmund said as he stood. The comment was made with no inflection of sound but a slight flick of the wrist. Peter caught the coded message as well as the small object that his brother subtly threw at him and his fist closed to conceal it. Even through his sheer panic, Peter felt a surge of pride at his brother's quick thinking. The fall had been a decoy to reach into his boot and dislodge something he had been trying to retrieve for hours: a pick lock. After what happened with the Witch, Edmund had sworn to never be left that vulnerable again.

"That's what you think boy. Bring him." The Vizier said, quickly turning to leave with the guards following, dragging Edmund. Peter screamed after them, begging them to bring his brother back, threatening them, but nothing worked and Peter was left sitting along with tears streaming ceaselessly down his face.

"Don't weep little one. Act. Your brother gave you the means, use it."

"Aslan?" Peter whispered brokenly. A sense of warmth but urgency came over him and Peter knew what he needed to do. Turning, he worked at trying to twist his wrists and get the pick into the lock.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Edmund was dragged down hall after hall until he finally reached what he assumed to be a preparation room. A huge gate was built into a wall which led into the arena. For the first time, fear's icy tendrils clutched Edmund and he had difficulty breathing. He was confident in his combat skills but he was weak, stiff, and half starved thus in no condition to fight. Mustering up the scattered courage he had he asked the guards,

"Where are my sword and armor? If I'm to fight I want to do it properly." The guards simply laughed and pointed to a stand that help a lone scimitar that Edmund was clearly meant to use. Sighing, Edmund went to pick up the sword, hoping to get a feel of it. It felt awkward and too long in his hand and he wasn't sure how to hold it properly. Clearly the Calormen's were going to ensure his demise. He even severely doubted if by some miracle he survived the battle with the champion he would be rewarded. They would most likely bring out another warrior until Edmund was defeated.

Suddenly a loud gong was heard and Edmund was pushed toward the gate. The champion, Rasheed was his name Edmund thought, had already entered the ring to the roaring applause of the audience. The gate in front Edmund opened and he was shoved through the opening. Edmund had forgotten how bright the sun was, though more than a day in a dungeon would do that to human eyes. Once the white spots had disappeared from Edmund's vision, he focused on his surroundings. It looked exactly the same since the first time he saw the barbaric games. It seemed years ago now.

Rasheed was already in the center of the arena, waiting like a wild animal for his next meal. The crowd booed and jeered at Edmund as he slowly made his way to Rasheed but he blocked them out. Instead he briefly focused on his surroundings, noting everything that could be useful when fighting. Next he focused solely on his opponent, sizing him up and remembering his fighting technique. However, the only conclusion he made was that he couldn't win this fight.

It was an odd feeling, walking to ones death. When he had fought the Witch, his only thought had been _'Save Peter, no matter what.' _It had been an all consuming thought. Now he knew what death felt like and knew he was going back to it. He held his head high and promised himself he would act like a king befitting Narnia till the end. That, however, did not deaden the fear or dread he felt.

Suddenly images of his siblings floated through his mind. Susan and Lucy laughing, Peter playfully ruffling his hair, all four of them happy at Cair Paravel. Peace surged through Edmund. He would make this sacrifice, give Peter enough time to get free and escape. Pete would warn Narnia and protect the girls, and all would be well. Abruptly, Edmund found himself in front of Rasheed, who looked at him with dead eyes. Edmund inclined his head, a Narnian custom, and said,

"I will not kill you, Rasheed. I have no quarrel with you. I will fight you and try to disarm you but I won't kill an innocent." Rasheed simply stared at him. Another gong sounded and Rasheed blurred into action. He moved like lighting and it took all of Edmund's energy to block the shower of blows. Rasheed must not have thought Edmund a worthy opponent because he leapt onto the same rock he had before killing his last opponent, a sure sign he wanted to end the fight quickly.

Edmund, however, was ready for it. When Rasheed jumped down at him, Edmund brought his sword around in a wide sweep, effectively swatting the taller boy's blade away. Rasheed had not expected this and it caused his landing to be very off balance and he fell to his knees. The crowd was hushed, waiting for Edmund to deal the killing blow but the Narnian just stood there, waiting for his opponent to rise.

Rasheed rose and walked to Edmund slowly until he was standing in front of him again. The look in Rasheed's eyes was one of confusion, clearly not understanding what had happened. Edmund grasped at the chance that maybe he had won favor in the boys sight. Hopes were shattered the next instant as Rasheed expertly moved his blade in a swinging arc and slashed Edmund across the chest. The smaller boy gritted his teeth and stumbled backward, tripping over a rock and landing hard on his back, sword falling from his grip. Rasheed advanced on him slowly, blank unfeeling look still intact over his hard face.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Well let's hope Peter can hurry it up right? I hope he gets there in time…*evil laugh* Well just read and find out and review if you want to make my day happier!

Blood had already started trickling down Peter's arms as he fiddled with the lock. _'Come on!' _He thought impatiently and as if on cue a distinctive click was heard and his arm dropped unceremoniously to the ground. He blinked at his free hand for a moment then forced it up to unlock his other hand. His arms felt like rubber as he gripped the chains to pull himself up and his legs felt worse.

He took only moments to regain his balance and stop the dizziness that coursed through him. By sheer force of will, he commanded his legs to carry him to the stair case and climb it. By the time he reached the top, the circulation had returned to his legs and he dropped to his knees in front of the dungeon door to pick that lock as well. Once that job was done he placed the lock pick in his boot, promising himself he would return it to Edmund.

Peter edged the door open and peeked outside. _'Aslan be praised! At last some luck!' _ Peter thought gratefully. The sole guard sat in a chair, asleep with a wine bottle by his side. Peter crept out and moved to inspect the guard. To his delight Peter found that his and Edmunds sword lie next to the man as well. Peter clipped them to his belt then he unsheathed Rhindon and awoke the guard, only to lock him in the dungeon.

"Please Aslan let me be in time!" Peter prayed as he sprinted down the hall, mentally making a note to thank Oreius for making him remember things like passages.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Edmund wasn't done fighting yet. Before Rasheed gained on him, he reigned in his wits and rolled to the side, grabbing his sword, and coming to a standing position. He was just in time to defend himself as Rasheed lunged. Edmund brought his sword up to defend his opponents blow and retaliate with a parry of his own. Rasheed easily blocked but left his shoulder open and Edmund took advantage of this by disengaging his sword and slicing across Rasheed's upper arm. Rasheed backed away, clutching his arm, much to the disappointment of the crowd.

Hatred was the first emotion Edmund had seen on Rasheed's face. With a fierce war cry the Calormen threw himself at Edmund with brutally hard blows that the king could barely block. Finally his sword was knocked from his grasp and Rasheed jammed his sword hilt into Edmund's forehead, adding to the gash still there from his first capture, more than twenty-four hours ago. Once the young king was on his knees, Rasheed kicked him in the chest, sending the boy sprawling backwards and knocking the breath from his body.

Rasheed stood over Edmund and raised his sword with an animal like snarl. 'This is it. I've served Narnia and my time is up. Goodbye Susan, Lucy. Goodbye Pete. I love you." Edmund closed his eyes as the sword was brought down.

Instead of the sharp sting of death that he had expected, Edmund heard a clear clang of metal and his eyes snapped open. There, sunlight behind him illuminating his golden head, stood Peter. His magnificent brother stood over him, protecting him and looking every inch the king he was. His eyes had turned to steel as he glared at Rasheed with such forced hatred Edmund was startled at the frightening appearance.

The crowd had lapsed into an eerie silence when Peter had run into the arena but now they yelled in outrage that their champion had been denied his kill. Peter and Rasheed ignored them and were consumed entirely with staring at each other in pure disgust. Rasheed's eyes shown with anger at being prevented from destroying his pray. Peter's return stare was equally as intense, displaying his hatred for the man who dared even _**think**_ about harming his baby brother.

Slowly Rasheed backed away, allowing Peter to step around Edmund and stand more comfortable in front his brother. Up in the stand the Tisroc had leapt to his feet and he and the Vizier were conferring angrily. Still neither warrior in the arena took notice as they engaged each other.

Their movements were a blur as Rasheed attacked and Peter blocked, then expertly turned the attack against him and forced him back a few steps. Rasheed grabbed Peter's wrist and attempted to stab him but Peter caught his wrist in return. They grappled in a test of strength until Rasheed thrust his head forward and struck Peter's forehead. They boy stumbled back, stars dancing in front of his eyes, and barely recovered in enough time to stop the new onslaught of attacks.

Edmund, meantime, was trying desperately to muster enough strength to help his brother. He weakly grabbed his sword and pushed himself to his knees but that was as far as he made it. The hunger, the injuries, all the terrible abuse his body had sustained for the last few days finally caught up with him and he collapsed face forward.

The dull thump made caused both Rasheed and Peter's heads to turn. Worry threatened to choke Peter but Rasheed smiled smugly. That twisted joy ignited a flame of anger so bright in Peter that he moved without thinking. For years to come he would not remember how he did it but with a few skilled moves Peter disarmed Rasheed and jammed his sword between two of his opponents ribs.

Rasheed looked at him in shock. He coughed, a gurgled sound, and sunk to the ground dead. For the second time that day the crowd was hushed. Seconds later deafening shouts of outrage filled the arena. People demanded their champion be avenged. The Tisroc looked shocked beyond words so the Vizier spoke for him.

"Guards! Kill them! Kill the treacherous barbarians!" He yelled loudly enough for all to hear. Peter wearily made his way to Edmund while the confused guards organized. Again he stood protectively over the prone form of his brother as the guards charged them, weapons raised.

"Thus it ends for Narnia's kings. I tried to save you Edmund. At least we shall enter Aslan's Country together." Peter said to the unconscious form of his brother, as he raised his sword in preparation for the first wave of soldiers heading toward them. He wasn't going down without a fight after all. One soldier pulled ahead of the rest and was within feet of the kings, raising his sword to attack.

Suddenly he fell to the dusty ground, dead, and a red fletched arrow sticking from his chest. Like a beautiful storm, Susan and Lucy ran into the arena, fully clothed in armor and weapons in hand. Susan's next arrow was already pulled back and aiming at the next man threatening her brothers as she came to a stand shoulder to shoulder with Peter. Lucy had her small short sword drawn that she had gotten for her birthday from Oreius and she stood on the opposite side of Edmund, covering her sibling's backs.

The arrival shocked everyone so much that the guards stopped and looked at the newcomers in confusion. Susan took advantage of the pause to size up Peter.

"You look awful. Hopefully this will teach you not to send us away again?" Peter couldn't help but smile.

"If I hadn't sent you away you wouldn't have been able to save us. I hope you brought reinforcements?"

"Give it another thirty seconds." Lucy interrupted. Moments later an entire Narnian battalion charged into the arena, surrounding their monarchs.

"Thank the Lion." Peter breathed in relief.

Up in the stands the Tisroc turned wild eyes on the Vizier. "This is your fault! The whole thing was your idea!" He yelled, grabbing the Vizier's robes.

"Because you were too weak!" The Vizier spat and insane rage burned in the Tisroc's eyes.

"You will hang!" The Tisroc promised.

"No. You will die first!" And with that the Vizier plunged a dagger into the Tisroc's chest. Screams erupted in the crowd as the Calormen leader fell, dead, to the floor.

"I am the new Tisroc! May I live forever!" The Vizier shouted, madly. Suddenly a hand grabbed the Vizier and a sword was embedded in his stomach.

"May my father be avenged! I am the new ruler! Let the Narnians go free!" Prince Daka shouted in confidence. After a moment of baffled silence, the crowd began shouting, "Hail Tisroc Daka! May he live forever!"

Down in the arena, now that they were relatively safe while the Calormens sorted things out, Peter released his sword and dropped to his knees and gently turned Edmund over, cradling the boys head to his chest and supporting his upper body in his lap.

"Edmund? Please Ed, wake up." Peter pleaded quietly, brushing the dark hair from the boys closed eyes. He carefully fingered the gash on his brother's forehead, letting the blood stain his fingertips. The chest wound was ugly and painful but not life threatening. Sadly Peter reflected on how much Edmund took for his country, how much he couldn't protect him from. It was only by Aslan's grace that they survived and Peter relied on that grace as much as he relied on his brother. _'Please let him open his eyes!'_ Peter prayed, barely noticing as his sisters knelt next to him.

Oreius also came up cautiously to check on the young king. The centaur had been rather fond of the youngest king since he had saved him from Jadis' clutches so long ago.

"Pete?" Edmund croaked quietly. Relief threatened to strangle Peter at the sweet sound of his brother's voice. Similar waves of relief washed over the girls as Susan dropped her head carefully on Edmund's chest as tears of joy fell from her eyes. Lucy grabbed his hand tightly and held it to her face, gently planting a kiss on his palm. Though the affection was welcome, Edmund could do nothing but stare at his brother. The two shared a thousand feelings with just a look. Fear, relief, exhaustion, worry.

"Pete, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Edmund's voice was barely above a whisper but the worry sang through loud and clear. Peter let out a strangled laugh, unable to believe that his brother had almost _died _for him again and he was more worried about Peter's wellbeing rather than his own. Peter pulled Edmund closer, cradling the younger boys head until it rested against his shoulder then he wrapped his arms tightly around the lean frame. If Peter had his way he would never let Edmund out of the protective cocoon and secretly there was nowhere else Edmund would rather be.

"I'm fine Ed. I love you so much but don't you ever do something so stupidly heroic again!" Peter ordered lovingly, through choked sobs.

"'Kay. Glad you're ok and I love you too. Can I go to sleep now?" Edmund asked, already half asleep.

"Yes Ed. Sleep. I've got you and I won't let anything happen to you." Peter promised as he motioned to Oreius to get assistance getting the Just King medical attention.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok here we are at the finale! Thanks a million to those of you who stuck with it and reviewed. You will never know how much it means. One more final review to let me know how you like the conclusion! Thanks my friends!!

The next day was spent sorting out political issues and preparing to leave. Daka had been given full rights as Tisroc and dropped all charges against the Narnians. A treaty of peace was down up and signed and the monarchs knew they had an ally as long as Daka was ruler.

A good portion of the day was devoted to Peter questioning his sisters. Apparently the Faun guard had caught up to them when they were over half way back to Narnia. The girls sent him ahead to get the armies and they themselves turned back to Calormen. Luckily Oreius had been getting anxious and had already led a troop out to look for the monarchs. They caught up with the girls, who filled them in on events and the rest was history. Peter thanked Oreius profusely for his amazing senses and thanked Aslan for gifting him with such a wonderful General. Then he chastised the girls for disobeying and putting themselves in danger. However, after scolding he thanked them for their loyalty and for saving them and hugged them lovingly.

Currently Peter was on his way to check on Edmund, who due to Daka's kindness was given the best attention for his wounds. As Peter entered the room he couldn't stop a smirk at the sight of his brother hobbling around the room putting his things away for the journey home as the Healers frantically followed after him. They all stopped when the High King entered and Peter motioned for the Healers to leave them. Once they were alone Peter sighed at his stubborn brother.

"Sit." He ordered and Edmund eased himself onto the bed. Peter came over and meticulously checked the bandages on Edmunds head and chest. Satisfied with the job, Peter took a seat next to his brother on the bed.

"Why Ed?" Peter asked and Edmund smiled gently, knowing this conversation was inevitable.

"Why what Pete? Why did I make them take me and not you? I should think the answer was obvious. Narnia _**needs**_ you more than me. Besides you're my big brother! I couldn't stand for anything to happen to you."

"And you're my baby brother. I'd rather die than have you hurt! Edmund you're just as important as I am. There are four thrones at Cair Paravel. Narnia would be lost without you." Peter said, searched Edmunds eyes for understanding.

"But I'd be lost without you." Edmund said, almost shyly and Peter suddenly understood. Though part of Edmund had been thinking of Narnia and the girls, most of him had been thinking of life without his brother. The problem was Peter had been thinking of the same scenario.

"Well Ed we have a dilemma. We need each other. We are two halves of the same coin and I highly doubt either one of us could survive losing the other. So let's make a promise to try our best to keep each other alive and if all should fail then we enter Aslan's Country together." Edmund smiled brightly.

"Promise!" Peter pulled Edmund into a hug, each relishing the fact that the other was alive.

"Let's go home Ed." Peter said pulling Edmund to his feet as the girls walked in to check on them. They hugged their brothers, who returned the affection lovingly. Edmund looked at Peter and said,

"I am home Pete." And all the siblings grinned at each other, with an aura of love pulsing around them. Narnia was truly blessed to have rulers that loved their land and each other so unconditionally.

The End!


End file.
